


Burgeoning Love

by cheolry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Cheesy, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Love at First Sight, M/M, This was suppose to be a oneshot, based on prompt, may add chapter, wonwoo is a prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolry/pseuds/cheolry
Summary: Wonwoo is a prince on their country, while doing his parade, Mingyu saw him from the window of his car. Little they know they will meet each other soon, because of an arranged marriage.Based on a AU prompt by @minwonheart on Twitter
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	1. Through The Window

**Author's Note:**

> Burgeon- to sprout, bloom, or flourish
> 
> Hello, I found a prompt and decided to write a story about it.

Trumpets and drums could be heard from far away. It was the sound of the royale parade. It was the 25 th birthday of the one and only prince of Seraphina.

Mingyu just came out from the store, buying some gifts for the children that he will visit soon. He took a glance at the source of the sound. There were a lot of people crowding the sideway. Pushing each other trying to get in front.

Mingyu just shook his head and smiled. He couldn’t blame them. He was also like that when he was a kid. Big eyes admiring the royale parade on the television every year. And that one time he finally had a chance to see the royale parade live, he slipped his small body past the crowd and managed to have the front view.

He remembered clearly how much he was in awe when he saw the royal family. Those fancy clothes, beautiful embedded diamonds on the crown of each of them. And of course, the prince. He always dreamed of befriending the prince. Playing around the palace garden, the prince teaching him royals rule and much more.

But that was the past. He grew up and realized that it’s just a dream that will not come true. Those silly child dreams just went away. Sighing, he jumps in his car and starts the engine. As he was about to drive away, he could hear one of the royal guards announcing.

“Announcing the arrival of Your Majesty, the Prince of Seraphina, Prince Jeon Wonwoo.” The crowd applauded. He could see a body coming out from the limousine. It was Prince Wonwoo. Standing straight, throwing a sweet smile and waving to the crowd. Mingyu’s eyes lingered for a while at the prince.

The prince was indeed a handsome prince, just like those fairytales. Sharp jaws, glowing fair skin, black ebony permed hair which Mingyu bet was very soft, those sharp but soft eyes and his beautiful cupid bow lips.

Mingyu snapped out from staring. He quickly drove away, not wanting to be stuck in a busy road.

***

“It’s been a long day, Hyerin.”

“Oh, Jia. Don’t flatter me. You have a royal family to take care of.” Hyerin, the said woman hugging her best friend, Jia. The royal nanny and one of the trusted people of The Royales.

Jia decided to visit Hyerin, an orphanage owner during the royal parade. She already asked the royales permission to exclude her from the ceremony.

“How is it going, Hyerin? It’s been years since you opened this orphanage.”

“As you can see, it’s still living well. We really owned you a lot. You didn’t have to get the royales giving us donations every month.” Hyerin said as her eyes wandered around the place.

Sunshine Orphanage. It was built by both of them first. They promised each other to help children that have the same path with them. No parents to lean on. But Jia had to leave to follow her grandmother's steps that was being the royales nanny. However, Jia never forgot about their promise and managed to convince the royales to help build up the orphanage.

20 year had passed and they were still in contact. And now are sitting in foyer talking about many things

“How’s the royales? It’s the prince's birthday right? Did he already find a spouse to be?” Hyerin asks.

“Well, this is the reason I’m meeting you. The Queen asked me to pick the prince's future spouse! Can you believe it? I don’t know anyone outside the palace except you. I need your help. You must know someone who has a handsome and kind man.”

“Woah...wait? A man? And shouldn’t he be married off by another princess?” Hyerin asks, brow furrow.

“Oh gosh! I slipped out. Actually the royals had informed me that the prince is not interested in any woman. The royales accepted him and here I am now. And the prince said he didn’t want to marry another prince or princess from another region. He said he wanted someone from this place, it would help him improve their kingdom. ” Jia grinned.

“Well...I don’t really have many acquaintance. And I don’t think that there is anyone in this orphanage who is old enough to marry the prin….

“Aunty!!! I’m here...oh?! You have a guest?” Both women look at the sound direction. Jia gasped. She never saw such a handsome looking man. She checked him out.

“Mingyu!!! What brings you here?” Hyerin on the other side gets up and hugs Mingyu.

“I promise, didn’t I? I’ll help you around at the orphanage while waiting and searching for a job. I even brought some cupcakes for the kid.” Mingyu patted Hyerin back. He then looked in Jia's direction and bowed.

“Sorry for disturbing your conversation with Aunty.” He apologized. Jia shook her head. Mingyu was such a polite man. “It’s ok. I’m Aunty Jia by the way, Hyerin best friend.”

“Oh, I heard you a lot from Aunty.” Mingyu grinned widely. “Aunty, do you want me to serve some tea? I did brought a lot of cupcakes.” Mingyu asked Hyerin. But before Hyerin could say anything, Mingyu had already excused himself to the kitchen. Hyerin just smiled faintly.

“Who is he?” Jia asked as Mingyu’s figure disappear.

“Oh, Mingyu?! He’s one of an orphanage here for a long time. Luckily, he managed to get a scholarship and now he has already graduated. He’s looking for a job now. He usually comes here during his break and helps me a lot handling these kids.”

“A long time?” Jia just couldn’t stop asking.

“Yeah, he came recently after you left. His parents and his other family died in a car accident. He was safe since he stayed at home that day. He didn’t have anyone that could take care of him, so he was sent here. I’ve been watching him for a long time. I already consider him as my own child.” Hyerin said while smiling sadly.

Mingyu then came by, bringing a tray filled with cupcakes and a teapot. “Here you go.” Mingyu said as he placed the tray on the table. He also poured out the tea for them.

“Thanks, Mingyu. You really didn’t have to.” Hyerin said. “It’s okay.”

“Mingyu-hyunggggg…..” some kids were running towards Mingyu. Mingyu smiles brightly. “Hey, guys! Did you be a good kid today?” he said as he lifted them one after another and spun them around. The kids giggled. “Yessss!!!!” they said with synergy. Mingyu chuckled.

“Really? Then it looks like hyung will give you cupcakes!” The kids cheered and followed Mingyu to the kitchen, giving Hyerin and Jia space.

“By any chance, is Mingyu in a relationship?” Jia asked.

“I don’t think so, why?”

Jia grinned widely. “I think I already found the perfect future spouse for the prince. What do you think?” Jia said. She already fell in love with Mingyu.

“Hurmm….I think you made a good choice….”Hyerin smiled back at Jia.

***

“You look so happy, Nanny. Did something happen?” The queen asked as they were eating dinner. Jia looked in the queen direction.

“Yes, indeed I have good news for Your Majesty.”

“Oh, what is it?”

“I’ve finally found the suitable man to be the Prince's future spouse, Your Majesty.” Jia said while bowing slightly.

“Really? That is indeed good news. Isn’t it, Wonu?” The King said.

Wonwoo stop chewing his meal. He really hates it. He hated that his parents wanted to do an arranged marriage for him. He lifted up his head and cleared his throat.

“Do we really need to talk about this, Father? I’m feeling tired now. Could we save this conversation for next time, please?” Wonwoo said. He wasn’t lying. Today's parade really drained his energy. He wasn’t the type to go outside often so being in a crowded place, interacting with people was tiring.

The Queen sighs. “Wonwoo, this is about your future. The sooner we talk about this, the better.”

“Excuse me, Your Majesty. Maybe we should bring this topic at another time. Furthermore, I’m still waiting for their answer. I’ll make sure I get there answer by tomorrow, Your Majesty.” Jia interrupt politely. She could sense that the prince was feeling uncomfortable right now.

“Alright, we’ll discuss this next time. But can we atleast know the name of our future son-in-law?” The king asked. Wonwoo groaned but shut his mouth immediately after getting a glare.

“Mingyu, Kim Mingyu his name, Your Majesty.”

***

The kids have finally fallen asleep. Mingyu could finally take a rest.

“Mingyu, can I talk to you for awhile?” Mingyu directs his head at Hyerin.

“Yeah, of course. What is it?” Mingyu asks as he is beckon to sit down.

“Are you dating anyone at this moment?” Mingyu's face suddenly became red. Why would Hyerin ask such a thing?

“Wha..what? No, I’m not seeing anyone. Why?” Mingyu averts his gaze. He suddenly felt insecure. People by his age mostly are in a relationship and some are even getting married.

Look, it’s not like he doesn’t have girls swooning over him, but he is gay. People would immediately be uninterested and some even get disguised. He doesn’t care actually. He busied himself to study instead. Hyerin didn’t chase him away when he came out and he had friends that accepted him. It was enough.

“Urmm…I might or might not arrange a marriage for you.” Hyerin said carefully. Mingyu's eyes widens and he looks back at Hyerin.

“Arrange marriage? Why? Who? How? Why so sudden? I don’t even have a job yet. ” Mingyu blurts out.

“Relax, Mingyu. I just thought it would be time for you to have someone by your side. And don’t worry, I wouldn’t marry you off by some suspicious man or something. Believe me, please?” Hyerin said as she took Mingyu’s hand and squeezed it. “I really want you to be happy before I go.”

“Aunty! Don’t say that. You’re still healthy.” Mingyu pouted.

Should he really agree with it? He honestly doesn’t believe in those marriages first, love after kind of story. But Hyerin says that she wants him to be happy. She had taken care of Mingyu for about half of her life. Honestly, he was really a wild child back then but Hyerin never felt bothered about it. He really owned Hyerin a lot. He did after all live in the orphanage for almost 2 decades. Maybe, maybe this could be the way to pay back Hyerin. He trusted Hyerin. Hyerin knows him like the back of her hand. Maybe whoever this man she chose would be someone that will love Mingyu.

Mingyu exhaled a deep breath. “Ok, aunty. I agree with this marriage. When can I met him?”

Hyerin squeezed his hands tighter. “Thanks, Mingyu. And don’t worry. I’ll tell you more about this next time. You should go home already.”

***

_ Mingyu, are you free this weekend? The other side would love to have lunch with us. _

_ I’m okay with it. What time and date? _

***

“Oh my gosh, Minghao, Jun! I’m sooo nervous!!!AAAAA!!!” Mingyu said as we walked around his living room, biting his nails. Today was the day he would meet his future husband. He still didn’t know who he was. Hyerin said it would be a surprise for him.

“Hey, relax dude. I’m sure it will be okay. Your future husband must be head over heels after seeing you. You are the ‘ _ Mr Hot Dead Drop Handsome’ _ in university.” Minghao tried to calm Mingyu down.

“You forgot to put gay. Wow, I can't believe our Mingyu has grown up so much.” Jun said. Minghao rolled his eyes. “He’s literally one year younger than you, Junnie.”

“But seriously, I’m curious about this guy. Why would Mingyu have to wear a freaking whole suit for lunch. Is this guy a rich CEO or what?” Jun said eyeing Mingyu in a black suit.

“I don’t know. Aunty won’t marry me to an old creepy man right?” Minghao knocks Mingyu head.

“You’re the one that said Hyerin will never give you to someone who doesn’t match you. Now, you’re doubting her?”

Mingyu pouted. He was super nervous. Hyerin told him to dress up nicely or in a short word, wear a suit and do your hair perfectly. He felt overdressed. He even brought a bouquet of white tulips for no reason. Would his future husband think that he is trying so hard? Would he cancel their plan after meeting him eyes to eyes?

“Hey, Mingyu. Relax. It’s okay. I’m sure everything gonna be okay. Believe in yourself, okay?” Minghao said. He and Jun engulfed Mungyu into a big hug.

“Thanks, Jun, Minghao. I should get going now.” Mingyu said after releasing the hug.

“Good luck, bro!” “Go get that a…ow!”

Mingyu gave a thumb up before leaving the apartment.

***

Mingyu fidgeted in his seat. He didn’t really expect a BMW car to pick him and Hyerin up. Just who in this world is my spouse-to-be? Hyerin also didn’t say any word to him, making him feel more anxious.

He then just noticed that they were nearing a big house. No, that’s not a house. It’s a freaking palace. The palace of Seraphina. His eyes couldn’t believe it. What does all this mean? He looked at Hyerin but a single word couldn’t be utter. He was so confused.

They arrived at the big gate which opened automatically and then arrived in front of the main door of the palace. He and Hyerin hopped off the car and Jia greeted them.

“Welcome, Hyerin, Mingyu. Oh, is that for our beloved prince?’’ Jia asked Mingyu that was holding the bouquet of white tulips.

“THE PRINCE???!!!” Mingyu said out loudly. His future husband…is the Prince? Prince Wonwoo? “How…why…” he was to paralyze with this information. The prince was actually gay? That's new info.

“Yes, Mingyu. Your future husband is the only prince of Seraphina, Jeon Wonwoo. Ok, let’s go. The royals family are already expecting you.” Jia said as she led them to the dining hall. Mingyu was still fazed and Hyerin had to drag him to follow them.

“Aunty, why didn’t you tell me about this? I can’t marry a prince!” Mingyu whispered to Hyerin.

“What are you talking about? Of course you can. Jia wouldn’t choose you if you are not qualified enough. She is the Prince nanny, of course the would select the best of the best.” Hyerin winked at Mingyu.

Before he could say anything, they had already arrived at the dining hall. Mingyu heart suddenly beats so fast. He was so not ready. Of course we had dream to get along with the prince when he was a child, but he didn’t expect it to become true. He wished a friend, but he got a husband instead. Talk about luck.

***

“Your Majesty, our visitors have arrived.” Jia announced. Wonwoo head snap up. This was it. He would finally see his future husband.

Honestly, when he told his parents he didn’t want to marry any princess from another kingdom, his family would let him choose his own spouse. But no. They still wanted to arrange a marriage for him. He hated it. He wants to find his future husband on his own. He wants to find a man that isn’t from a royal, someone that lives his whole life in Seraphina. He believes that to be a good king, he should take account of his citizens. And to make it easy, of course he needed to find an ordinary man, not any princess or prince that doesn’t even know anything about the Seraphina needs. Someone that could show him what is Seraphina suffering from, what is good and what is bad.

“Do invite them in, Jia.” Wonwoo snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at the opening of the dining room. He could see Jia calling someone.

And there was it. Stood in front of him a woman about Jia’s age and a man. A super freaking handsome hot man. Wonwoo had to control himself from gaping. How could someone look like a sculpture. The man has such beautiful jawlines, pretty eyes, perfect pink lips and his skin. It was such a beautiful tanned skin, making him stand out from everyone.

And damn. He had such a good body ratio. Wonwoo never met someone that is taller than him. The suit on the man really manages to stick out those long legs and board shoulders.

“Good evening, Yours majesty.”the man said and gave a bow. His voice was so smoothing. He could see that the man was nervous. He looks like he was trying to hide his big body behind that bouquet of flowers that he was holding. Who could someone hot like this could also be cute as hell?

“Is that for the prince, Mingyu?” Wonwoo again snapped out as he heard the Queen asking. The said man, Mingyu flushed and oh, Wonwoo really wants to squeeze those now-red cheek.

“Ye..yes. It for you, your majesty. I hope you like.” Mingyu stretch out his hands, giving the bouquet to Wonwoo while looking down, avoiding eye contact with him. Wonwoo hides his pout. He really wants to look straight into those eyes. But then again, this sight was enough from him.

Wonwoo took the bouquet. It was white tulips, his favourite flower. He was surprised. Nobody knew his favourite flower beside his family. During last week's parade, there was no sign of white tulips. Maybe it was a good sign.

“Thank you so much, Mingyu. It is so beautiful, just like the man who brought it.” Wonwoo decided to tease him, smirking a bit. He could see everyone looking at him surprised. Mingyu's eyes finally look at him wide. The red on his cheek became deeper.

“I…Tha-..no..I’m not-…I-” Mingyu was blabbering and Wonwoo just couldn’t hold it anymore. He laugh out loud. Mingyu was so adorable. He looked like a lost puppy.

Gosh, Wonwoo never felt this light-hearted. Mingyu really emites such a positive energy. With his adorable personality despite having such a sexy face.

Oh, maybe this arranged marriage isn’t bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just beta read it and realised sooo many mistakes and spelling error :) I feel so ashamed


	2. Outside The Palace I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! :D
> 
> So, I decided to write another chapter and....  
> It seems like I could stop writing and I might actually turn this into a story with chapters 😅😅😅

Sound of spoons and chopsticks broke the silence in the dining. Mingyu and Hyerin joined the royal at the dining table, eating peacefully. Mingyu was facing Prince Wonwoo.

Mingyu was still nervous. The silence didn’t really help with it. He noticed the prince kept taking glances at him, but he doesn’t know how to react. Indeed, he was still flustered with the prince flirting.

“So Mingyu, what are you doing right now?” the king finally decided to break the silence. Everyone puts their attention at Mingyu. Mingyu gulps.

“I just graduated from university. I took interior architecture at Pledis University. Now, I’m still applying for a job and waiting for the company's call, your Majesty.”

“Oh, isn’t that one of the best universities here? Where did you go for the internship?”

“I did my internship at Universe Factory Studio.” Mingyu said a little bit proudly. It was one of the well-known architecture studios. To get an internship there was really considered lucky.

“Wow! Isn’t that the same studio that we paid to design the library, darling?” the Queen said. The King nodded. “Yes. That’s very good that you got the opportunity interning there. I hope you manage to get a job there.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.”

***

Mingyu was continuously bombarded by questions from the king and the queen. Wonwoo just watch quietly. He wanted to talk with Mingyu too, but it looks like his parents beat him. Wonwoo slightly enjoyed the view. Mingyu makes himself look small due to nervousness, answering every question carefully. He hopes Mingyu could get used to it. He was going to stay at the palace one day.

They finally finished the food when the king suddenly asked Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo, you’ve been quiet the whole time. Don’t you want to say anything to Mingyu?”

“Of course. I would like to talk to him while I show him around the place.” Wonwoo said, placing his eyes on Mingyu, smiling sweetly.

Wonwoo could see Mingyu blushed. Cute. “Excuse me, your Highness.” Mingyu said quietly. Wonwoo sat up from his place and walked towards Mingyu.

“May I, Prince Wonwoo, take you around the palace while having a conversation with you?” Wonwoo took Mingyu's hand, bringing it to his lips to peck his knuckles. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu sweetly.

Mingyu on the other side, was now a blushing mess. He kept opening and closing his mouth, but no word came out. Looking at Wonwoo with wide eyes. Hyerin, probably noticing Mingyu’s malfunctioning, nudged him. “Of course, he would love it. Right, Mingyu?”

Mingyu somehow managed to function back, and stood abruptly. “Yes! Of course, Your Highness.” Mingyu words came out quite loud. Everyone laughed at Mingyu’s action. Mingyu realised it, looked down, rubbing his nape.

“Ok, let’s go!” Wonwoo said as he intertwined their hand, dragging Mingyu away from the dining hall. He also managed to notice how warm Mingyu’s hand was against his hand.

**

“I actually want to show the garden only. Are you okay with it?” the prince asked as Mingyu walked beside him, hand still glued together.

“I don’t mind, your highness.” Mingyu managed to say. The prince gave a small smile and continued his steps, looking forward.

Mingyu took a chance to look at the Prince side-profile. The prince indeed looks way more attractive closer. The prince was just a few inches shorter. Black permed bangs bouncing slightly on the prince’s forehead. Mingyu really wanted to ruffle those hair. Mingyu also remembers how the prince’s nose scrunched when he was laughing back then. It was cute. He also managed to spot a petite mole near his sharp jawline.

His eyes then dropped to their intertwined hands. Mingyu blushed a bit. He could see how contrast his tanned skin with the other pair's fair skin. He also noticed how slender and long the prince’s fingers are, wrapping it around Mingyu chubby fingers (or what his friends call potato hand) His hand was cold compared to Mingyu, but he didn’t mind. He enjoyed the buzzy feeling as the prince's grip tightened.

They soon arrived at the garden (it really takes time to walk around the gigantic palace) and Mingyu gasped. The garden was so beautiful. The bushes were trimmed into different shapes beautifully, variants of flowers planted around the garden. There was also a coffee table. “It’s beautiful.” Mingyu mumbled.

The prince lifted his chin, smiling widely while looking at Mingyu. “Do you like it?”

Mingyu nodded and the prince brought him to the coffee table. “You know, you can open your suit jacket. It’s hot outside.” The prince said.

“Oh, thank you, your highness.” Mingyu agreed. They were just out for some minutes, but he already started to produce sweat. He released his hand from the prince (and he could swear that the prince pouted a bit.) He took off his jacket and placed it on the chair. He then loosened his tie, unbuttoned the two top buttons and the cuffs. He pulled the sleeve up to his elbow, not noticing the prince’s eyes on him.

***

Wonwoo gulped at the sight. Mingyu will really be a death for him one day. His shirt perfectly hugged Mingyu’s body, making his broad chest and toned arms more visible. Mingyu’s collarbone was now also visible to see. His face felt hot and no. It wasn’t because of the hot weather, but the man in front of him.

He coughed a bit, gaining Mingyu’s attention. “Let’s go.” Wonwoo walked past Mingyu. Mingyu followed behind him rather than his side. Wonwoo stopped in front of the tulips garden.

“Wow, this is so pretty.” Mingyu crouched down, touching the tulips gently. Wonwoo joined him. Mingyu then gasps. “You already have white tulips. I should have brought another flower.” Mingyu pouted.

Wonwoo chuckled, scrunching his nose. Mingyu looked like a 5-year-old kid. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m actually very grateful. White tulips are my favourite flower. Of course it would be planted here.”

“Really?” Mingyu's eyes perked up a bit. “Yeah. Why did you pick up white tulips?” Wonwoo asked curiously.

“I don’t know. I just felt like I need to give something to my future husband.” Wonwoo blushed at that. “I wanted to buy yellow tulips at first, cause I like the color yellow. But then, the flowers were not for me. Then, I spotted white tulips and I just felt like it’s the perfect flowers.” Mingyu settled.

“Wait, yellow tulips? Are you serious? You would be kicked out by me.” Wonwoo said. Mingyu furrowed his brow. “Why?” “Do you know the meaning of flowers?” Mingyu shook his head.

“Oh my gosh! You should be kidding me. Yellow tulips mean joy. But it can also represent friendship. So basically, you friend-zoned me if you give me yellow tulips.” Wonwoo said seriously, giving a sharp gaze at Mingyu.

Mingyu's eyes immediately widened. “Oh my gosh! Really? I didn’t know. Seriously. I’m so sorry.” Mingyu blabbered, panicking by the thought that he nearly offended a royal.

Wonwoo sighed. “Don’t worry. It’s not like you actually brought yellow flowers for me. But you should really search it’s meaning after this.” Wonwoo said. Mingyu just nodded his head aggressively.

“What does white tulips mean then?” Mingyu asked. Wonwoo smile. “It can mean forgiveness, respect, purity or honour.” Wonwoo said as he took a smell on the tulips.

“Oh, I think it does suit you.” Mingyu grinned. Wonwoo then notice sharp canine teeth. Wonwoo pointed his finger at it. “You have pointy teeth.” “Huh? Yeah. Is there something wrong with it?”

“Nope. It’s cute.” Wonwoo bluntly. Wonwoo smiled when he saw those cheeks flushed.

“Meow…”

Both of them look at the source of that meow. Then, a fluffy ragdoll cat appeared. “Oh, Mocha. Why are you out here?” Wonwoo then tucked the cat in his arm.

“Oh my gosh! Is that the royal’s cat? It’s so cute. Can I pet it?” Mingyu eyes twinkle. Wonwoo nodded and Mingyu petted it. Mocha let out a purring. And then Mingyu just had to freaking giggled, making Wonwoo swooning in his mind.

“You know, I’m also getting a puppy.” Wonwoo said. “Really?! I really really like dogs. What kind of breed is it? Did you already think of a name?” Mingyu looked at Wonwoo with curiosity.

“It’s you.” “Huh?” Mingyu tilted his head. “It’s you. You’re the puppy that I’m getting.” Wonwoo bopped Mingyu's nose. Mingyu just froze. Wonwoo laughed, managed to fool Mingyu.

“Hey, it’s not funny.” Mingyu whined, pouting. Wonwoo cooed as he pinched Mingyu's cheek. He doesn’t know how he could have such courage. “It is. You’re literally a puppy trapped in a hot human body.”

“You think that I’m hot?” Mingyu then said. It was Wonwoo’s turn to blush. He retreated his hand from Mingyu. “I mean…yeah. I’m sure a lot of people have told you that.” Wonwoo turned his face away. He doesn’t know why he was okay praising Mingyu but when Mingyu mentioned it, shyness crept into his whole body.

They then fall silent. Both of them were still blushing as mad. Mocha had hopped off from Wonwoo, probably understanding the sudden tension. A sudden thought came into Wonwoo’s mind.

“Hey, Mingyu. Why did you agree with this marriage?” Wonwoo asked. Honestly, he doesn’t want someone to marry him just because he was the prince. That also included Mingyu no matter how he got Wonwoo wrapped around his finger.

“Oh, I actually didn’t know who was going to be my husband. One day, aunty told me that she arranged a marriage for me. I couldn’t refuse. Aunty had been with me since 5. I’m sure aunty wouldn’t just marry me to some sketchy person or what. And it’s not like I’m in a relationship. Aunty never mentioned you and I just knew about it when we arrived here.”

Wonwoo was shocked. He didn’t expect Mingyu to be clueless about him being his spouse. And…” You’re not in a relationship? How come?” Mingyu just shook his head.

“Well, I’ve dated once. It wasn’t really serious. She confessed and I just accepted it since I was not into someone that time. But it just didn’t work.” Mingyu scrunched his nose. “I never felt attracted to her. I tried but I just can’t. No matter how many skinships we shared. Then one day, I kinda had a dream about me with a man. And well, you know…I realised that I was actually attracted to man. I broke up with her and came out. People didn’t really accept it. They said it was such a waste for me.”

Mingyu sighed. “I was hurt for a while. But I have friends that were always there for me. Some of them are gay too. Aunty also didn’t mind about it. Then, I just busied myself studying, not thinking about any relationship.”

Wonwoo couldn’t say anything. He didn’t know that Mingyu had to face those things. “Urmm…sorry? I guess? It’s great that you receive support. I would like to meet them one day.” Wonwoo bit his bottom lip.

“It’s okay. No need to be sorry. How about you? When did you figure it out?” Mingyu asked him back.

“Me? Well, I actually wasn’t sure if I was gay. I did figure out that I never felt attracted to those princesses that came to visit our kingdom. Even when I heard about my parents trying to find me a princess, I didn’t like it. I thought it was maybe because I didn’t want to marry a princess, but just an ordinary girl here.

But then again, that feeling never came. I told my parents about it, and they like they didn’t mind. At first, I thought maybe I was actually attracted to men, but no. I still didn’t feel anything. Now, I think I already know.”

Mingyu furrowed his brows. “Know what?” Wonwoo gave a cheeky smile. “That I’m totally 100% gay for you.” Wonwoo wasn’t lying though. He never felt this giddy feeling with anyone. Mingyu just blushed at Wonwoo’s words.

“What’s your hobbies?” Mingyu then asked, changing the topic. “Hurm…nothing special. Reading and playing games.”

“Oh, that’s…a simple hobby. I thought, you know, riding a horse or archery.” Mingyu said timidly. Wonwoo just chuckled. “I’m not those fairy tale princes. I do learn riding a horse and archery, but not as a hobby.” Mingyu just made an ‘o’. “You?”

“I like photography and making videos. Oh, and also drawing. Cooking too.” Mingyu said. “Wow, that’s a lot of hobbies. You should try to cook for me one day.” Wonwoo said, giving a fond smile at Mingyu. “Yeah, of course.” Mingyu gave back a sweet smile.

“Can we go out on a date?” Wonwoo then asked. “A…date?” “Yeah, I never really went anywhere. I don’t even know what Seraphina has. I’m such a bad prince, right?” Wonwoo pursed his lips, casting his eyes away from Mingyu. He really wanted to see what’s behind the palace’s high wall.

“Okay.” Wonwoo looked at Mingyu. “I mean if you can go out. I don’t mind bringing you to a date.” Mingyu said, blushing a bit. And gosh. How could Wonwoo stop from keeping falling in love with Mingyu?

“Yeah, let’s go.” Wonwoo managed to breath out.

***

Mingyu finally arrived at his apartment and crashed down the couch. It was a tiring day, but he enjoyed it.

“You’re back? How did it go?” Mingyu heard Minghao and lifted his face. Mingyu couldn’t hold his smile. “Great.”

“Wow! Looks like someone is whipped. That guy must be so handsome.” He then heard Jun’s voice. Mingyu took a cushion and squeaked.

“Can you believe it? It’s the prince. The prince of Seraphina, Hao! Jun!” Mingyu said. He kept grinning.

“Wait, really? You’re kidding right?” Minghao asked. “No! I’m not lying. See!” Mingyu took out his phone, going to the gallery. He then showed a picture of Prince Wonwoo. He said that he wanted to see his photography skills, so Mingyu decided to take some pictures of the prince, asking him to be his model.

“Oh my gosh! It’s really real!” Jun shrieked, taking the phone from Mingyu’s grasp. “Wow, what did you do in your past life to get the prince as your husband?” Minghao said. Both were still processing the news.

“I know right! And we're going on a date next weekend.” Mingyu squealed. “Oh my gosh! Where should I bring him to? I don’t have enough money to bring him to an expansive place. And my car. I can’t drive him with that second-hand car!”

“Bro, does that matter? I’m sure he’ll understand. Does he know about you being a normal person that just graduated and is still searching for work” Minghao said as he placed his hands on Mingyu’s shoulders. Mingyu pouted. “Yeah, he knows. But what if he doesn’t like it?”

“Mingyu, you know that bringing someone to a grand or fancy place is the only one to show your love. The only thing that matters is if he enjoys going to a date with you, no matter what place you’ll bring him. Jun literally brought me out to a farm on our first date. Can you even believe it? But I still enjoyed that date.”

“Hey, what’s wrong going on a date at a farm? But what Haohao said is right. And I’m sure the prince had already gone to many fancy places. I’m sure he would be bored if you bring him to places like that. And if he really likes you, he will never mind about it” Jun added.

Mingyu pursed his lips. “Should I try to ask him about this?” “You have his number?” Mingyu nodded. “Bruh…then just asked him. I mean try not to be direct. Here, take your phone.” Jun passed back Mingyu’s phone.

Mingyu opened his Kakao talk app. He clicked on the prince's name. “The Prince of My Heart? Wow! Never thought you would be this cheesy.” Jun teased as he saw the saved name. “Shut up! It’s my phone.” Mingyu blushed. He didn’t tell them that the prince was the one that saved that cheesy name.

_ Your Highness, it’s me, Mingyu. Are you busy? _

**The Prince of My Heart:**

_ Ah, Mingyu! _

_ Nah, not busy. _

_ And seriously…. _

_ Drop that Your Highness already. _

_ But that would be rude… _

**The Prince of My Heart:**

_ We’re literally gonna get married. _

_ I demand you to call me with a nickname. _

_ What do you want to call me? _

_ Wonu? Honey? Darling? Baby? _

“Wow! Didn’t know the prince is this flirty.” Minghao said. Mingyu blushed.

_ I think Wonu-hyung is fine. _

**The Prince of My Heart:**

_ Ok <3 _

_ What about you? _

_ What should I call you? _

_ Minggu? Gyu? Gyu-ie? Puppy? Manggu? Gyunie? _

_ I don’t mind… _

**The Prince of My Heart:**

_ Is that so? _

_ I’ll call you mine then _ 😉.

“Wow! He’s as flirty as Jun.” “Hey!”

_ Hyungggg… _

_ Stop doing that… _

**The Prince of My Heart:**

_ What? _

_ Showing my love to you? <3 _

Mingyu buried his face on his palm. Minghao and Jun were teasing him.

_ I’m sorry. _

_ Don’t have a heart attack. _

_ We’re still not married. _

_ … _

_ It’s okay. _

_ I want to ask you about our date. _

_ Where would you like to go? _

_ I don’t think I can bring you to any expansive place. _

**The Prince of My Heart:**

_ Mingyu… _

_ I’m already bored going to those expansive, fancy places. _

_ Don’t feel pressure to bring me to those places. _

_ I don’t care actually. _

_ Maybe you should do like in movies and novels. _

_ Going to the beach, the cinema or anything else. _

_ I’ve never really gone to those kinds of places. _

_ But no fancy place! _

“See! I told you! He doesn’t mind” Minghao gave a smug smile. Mingyu rolled his eyes. “Fine, you guys win!”

_ Ok, hyung! _

_ I’ll make sure that you’ll enjoy our first date! _

**The Prince of My Heart:**

_ It better be. _

_ I’ll hold those words you type, Gyu. _

_ Have you already eaten dinner? _

_ Not yet. _

_ Probably after this. _

**The Prince of My Heart:**

_ Ok, eat well. _

_ I’ve got to go now. _

_ Thanks. _

_ You too. _

_ Bye, hyung :D _

**The Prince of My Heart:**

_ Bye <3 _

“So…have any ideas for the date?” Jun asked.

“Not yet. I’ll figure it out after this. Now, wanna order some takeovers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot story but two chapter already and they're still not married. I'm sorry. I will try to write their wedding scene.
> 
> And yeah, this chapter has two part. I'm still writing the second part so don't expected it to be uploaded to soon😖


	3. Outside The Palace II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! ><
> 
> Since tomorrow is Carat Day (and Valentine Day), I've posted the next chapter. The awaited date has come...

**I.**

The day has come. Wonwoo woke up with a giddy feeling in chest. Today. He was going on a date with Mingyu. Wonwoo stretched out from his comfortable bed, walking towards his walk-in wardrobe.

_ ‘Just wear some comfortable cloth.’  _ Mingyu messaged him yesterday. He settled out with a pair of black jeans and a simple grey short sleeves button down shirt. Humming as he put his outfits on the bed, he then took a shower.

He wondered where Mingyu would take him. Mingyu said that it will be a long day. He couldn’t suppress his smile. He couldn’t deny it. He was so excited for today. It will be his first date with his future husband.

Husband.

The thought of that one simple word could make his heart pumping too hard. After their first encounter, they exchanged numbers and kept messaging each other. Sometimes a simple ‘good morning’ or ‘have you eaten?’ from Mingyu made his day brighter. Call him cheesy or what, but Wonwoo is totally whipped to Mingyu.

Wonwoo dressed up, leaving the two top buttons opened. He wore his contacts since he needed to wear sunglasses, searching for a matching cap for his outfit. As much as he wanted to enjoy the date, he still needs to keep his identity. The public was still not aware of his upcoming marriage. It would be a risk for both of them.

Wonwoo exited his bedroom, going to the dining hall. He met Jia there. “Oh, Wonwoo! You’re early today. Usually, you will sleep until afternoon.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Nanny…I don’t sleep until afternoon. I just stay in my bedroom awake until lunch.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know that you’re excited to go out with Mingyu.” Wonwoo blushed at that. He sat down and dug in the breakfast that was already dined on the table. He then heard his phone dinged.

**Mine:**

_ I just depart from home. I’ll maybe arrive in about 20 minutes. _

_ I’m riding a green car. _

_ Oh, and good morning >< _

_ Morning, Gyu. _

_ Can’t wait for today <3. _

Wonwoo smiled. Jia just stared at him, smiling too. She was grateful that she made the right decision. She never saw the prince being in a good mood like this.

“I’ll go get going, Nanny.” Wonwoo said after finishing his breakfast. “Someone’s eager, huh?” Jia teased him. “Aishhh, it’s not like that. I just don’t want him to wait for me.” Wonwoo said before leaving the dining hall, not forgetting to say goodbye.

Wonwoo walked from the palace. He knew that the distance from the palace to the main gate is pretty far (typical rich people, especially if you’re a prince), but he didn’t mind walking. As long as that could make him see Mingyu faster.

It took 10 minutes to arrive at the gate. Thank goodness the sun wasn’t high, so he didn’t sweat. He was greeted by the guard. “Your Highness! Why are you here? Is there any problem?” The guard asked.

“No, I’m waiting for Mingyu to pick me up.” The guard nodded, understanding. “Come here, Your Highness. It’s shady here. You can’t stand there.” He offered.

“Thank you.” Wonwoo said as he took the place under the big tree. After a while, he finally saw a sight of a green colour car. He ordered the guard to open up the gate. He quickly walked towards the car that was slowing down.

“Hey!” Mingyu greeted him as he stopped and lowered the window. “Hi!” “Hope on!” Wonwoo quickly went to the passenger seat. He took a look at Mingyu. Mingyu was wearing a black tee under a denim jacket, paired with denim jeans. It was simple but fashionable. He then looked around and let out a giggle.

“Why are you laughing?” Mingyu furrowed his brows. “It’s funny. You’re literally 6 feet long but you’re riding this little car. Like Mr. Bean. It’s cute.”

Mingyu pouted at that statement. “It’s not funny…I’m sorry if you feel uncomfortable. It’s just a second-hand car. This is the only car that I can afford.”

Wonwoo gasped. “No, I’m not degrading your car! I like it to be honest. This car shows your effort and hard work. It doesn’t matter if it is a branded car or second-hand, as long it can work properly. Okay? Don’t you ever think little of yourself.” Wonwoo looked straight in Mingyu’s eyes.

“I’m sorry. It’s just like I feel that I couldn’t give you the best.” Mingyu looked down, gulping.

He hates seeing Mingyu belittling himself just because he was the prince. He never felt proud with his richness. He never thought that it was his money. It was his parents’ money. If they hadn’t done a great job handling the kingdom, he would also suffer. It was just a privilege that he was born as a prince. On the other hand, Mingyu had always worked hard, trying to keep his scholarship, everything he had was from his own money.

He sighed. He doesn’t want to ruin the date. They didn’t even start it. “Mingyu, I already talked about this. You don’t need to prepare expensive shit for our date. Date isn’t just about spending your money, it’s about how we spend our time together to create beautiful moments.” He put his hand on Mingyu’s and squeezed it.

“Sorry. I just ruined our date” Mingyu muttered. “Stop saying sorry. And no, we didn’t start our date yet. Now let's go and enjoy today's date, okay? Take me away, Romeo.” Wonwoo bopped Mingyu’s nose and grinned. They locked eyes and Mingyu gave a smile back.

“Okay! Put your seatbelt on. I’m going to take you away.” Wonwoo chuckled.

***

Mingyu was super nervous today. He already planned the date as perfect as he can, but he still didn’t feel confident. Jun and Minghao said that he’s just thinking too much. The day before, he cleaned his car, vacuuming every inch of the car, washing his little car until it didn’t look like a second-hand car much. He even thought of borrowing Jun’s car since it’s an expensive brand, but Jun declined. He said that he couldn’t do that just because he wants to impress Wonwoo. Minghao also said that he should be honest and be himself. Wonwoo should love him despite anything.

And both were right. Wonwoo was really kind to him. Wonwoo’s words kept replaying in his mind. He really kept thinking how to impress Wonwoo with luxury when he already had it. He just needed to make sure today’s date was worth remembering.

They were now on their way to the destination. The car was filled with music from the radio and he could hear Wonwoo humming to the music. He really hoped his plan would succeed.

-

“We arrive!” Mingyu said. Wonwoo wore his cap and sunglasses. Both hopped out the car. Wonwoo followed Mingyu who was walking towards a big hall. There were many people there.

“What is it?” Wonwoo asked. Mingyu smiled and brought out something from his pocket. He showed it to Wonwoo. Wonwoo gasped.

“A ticket to the William Shakespeare Memorial Exhibition?! Oh my gosh!!! I’ve always wanted to go to these kinds of exhibitions!” Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, smiling widely. 

“Let’s go, then.” Mingyu holded out his other hand. Wonwoo took it and dragged Mingyu. 

-

Mingyu just kept smiling during the exhibition. Wonwoo looked like a child, getting excited at everything. They were still holding hands. Wonwoo kept telling him everything about William Shakespeare. He wasn’t interested in those things, but he won’t mind if it's Wonwoo that’s speaking.

He also should thank Jun’s luckiness. Jun won two tickets to the exhibition from a lottery. But since Jun and Minghao both are not into these, Mingyu shamelessly asked if he could have those tickets. He remembered that Wonwoo mentioned Shakespeare as his favourite poet. They finally went out, not after Wonwoo brought some limited edition of Shakespeare writing collections. Nobody suspected Wonwoo being the prince. 

“Thank you, Mingyu.” Wonwoo thanked him as they were in the car. “It’s nothing. Save your thanks. Our date is still not finished.” Mingyu gave a wink and drove off.

***

_ Harry Pawter Cat Cafe _

Wonwoo blinked as he looked at the sign. “Is this a Harry Potter themed-cafe plus a cat cafe?” He looked at Mingyu. Mingyu just gave a nod.

“No way! How come I didn’t know about this existing in Seraphina?” He was still awed. The cafe was designed like an old London building. The walled was made with different shades of brown bricks. The sign was made from walnut woods, the name engraved neatly on it. Beside the door, placed a big window where he could see various types of cats playing inside the cafe. 

They entered the cafe and were greeted with the nutty smell of coffee, The interior design was very sophisticated. The wall was decorated with Harry Potter’s house scarf. Some small pots of plants were hanged too. They took the seat that is the nearest to the cat section. They were lucky that the cafe wasn’t full. 

“I’ll go order our lunch. Any preference?” Mingyu asked. “Not a fan of seafood. And I kinda want a sweet drink today.” Wonwoo said. “Okay.” Mingyu went to the counter to order. Wonwoo felt something rubbing at his leg. He looked down and cooed. It was a cute black cat with big green eyes looking at him.

“Hey there, kitty. What’s your name?” Wonwoo picked up the cat. There was a collar that wrote ‘Snape’ on it. “Oh, hi Professor Snape.” Wonwoo stroked the cat. The cat let out a purr. Wonwoo took his phone and took pictures of it. After a while, Mingyu came back. Wonwoo gave his phone to Mingyu.

“Take a photo of me with him.” He asked Mingyu. Mingyu just followed the request. He took some photos with different poses. Then, came another cat and Wonwoo quickly let go of the black cat and now an orange cat was in his hand. “It’s Ron! Take photos of me with this one too.” Wonwoo said excitedly. Mingyu just smiled looking at Wonwoo. 

Then their food arrived. It looks like Mingyu ordered pasta and a caramel color drink. Wonwoo eyes widened. “Is this...Butterbeer?” “Yes!” Mingyu answered. Wonwoo quickly took a sip from it. He could taste the butterscotch flavor. It was delicious. It was sweet but not sickly sweet. “Umm...tasty.” 

Mingyu just flashed a smile before both dug in their lunch.

***

They spent nearly two hours at the cafe. Wonwoo was too eager to take photos with all of the cats.

_ “Hyung...it’s already an hour.” _

_ “Fur real?! But I still didn’t take a photo with the Harry Potter cat.” _

_ “Oh my gosh! Did you just say a cat puns?” _

_ “Purr-haps. Look, this cat is so purr-retty.” _

After making sure he took all photos of Wonwoo with each cat, they finally on their way to the next destination. Wonwoo was busy looking at the photos. ‘ _ Mew-sic _ ’ filling the car. 

They arrived at their destination. It was a tulip field. Wonwoo just gaped at the sight. Mingyu mentally patted himself seeing Wonwoo’s reaction. “Mingyu, this is so beautiful.” Wonwoo said with awe. Mingyu just laced their hands together and they entered the field.

The tulips were planted in a line according to its color. Both of them slowly strolled on the path that separated the tulips. The wind gently brushed their faces. Wonwoo stroked the tulip with his fingertips. It was such a peaceful atmosphere. 

“What does red tulip mean?” Mingyu asked. “Red tulip? It expresses that you are deeply in love.” “How about the pink one?” Mingyu ended up asking the meaning of each color and Wonwoo patiently explained.

“Wow! You must really love flowers that much. How could you even remember a lot of flowers’ meaning?” Mingyu was really impressed with Wonwoo’s knowledge. They finally finished their walk in the field. 

Wonwoo grinned. “I guess so. I just love learning about interpretation. I feel thrilled about unraveling it. Just like poems and arts. Some people might just think it’s just a thing, but beneath it, holds a lot of meaning.” Wonwoo said as he fiddled a purple tulip that Mingyu purchased for him.

“Is this our last place?” Wonwoo asked as he slumped on the passenger seat. He sounded tired. “Already tired?” Mingyu asked back. They still had one place to go. “Sorry, it’s been a long time since I went out this long.” Wonwoo said.

“You can take a nap for a while. We just have one more place.” Mingyu said as he helped to lower the seat, pushing Wonwoo gently to lay down. Wonwoo pouted a bit. “Is it really okay for me to sleep?” He then yawned. “Sorry.” Wonwoo blushed.

Mingyu just chuckled. “It’s okay. I don’t want you to be sleepy there.” He caressed Wonwoo’s head. “Okay…” Wonwoo said as his eyes slowly closed. ‘ _ Just like a cat _ .’ Mingyu smiled as he started the engine, going to their final destination.

***

Wonwoo felt a gentle shake on his shoulder. “Hyung...wake up~” he heard a hushed voice say. Wonwoo opened his heavy lids. Beside him was Mingyu, flashing his canines. Wonwoo took a moment to process what was happening. Oh, right! They were on a date.

Wonwoo stretched. “Already arrived?” He took a look out. It seems like they were at a beach. “Yeah. Let’s go.” They get out of the car. Mingyu has discarded his denim jacket, leaving him with that black tee. He was also wearing sunglasses.

They walked towards the sea. The sound of waves crashing on the land was calming. Mingyu took off his shoes and dipped his feets in the water. “Come on, Wonwoo.” Mingyu said, stretching his hands up in the air. Wonwoo just followed Mingyu, taking his shoes off and dipped his feet too, standing next to Mingyu. He took a glance at Mingyu. The wind was strong, making Mingyu hair ruffled in many directions. Mingyu's eyes were close. Wonwoo was mesmerized for a second. Mingyu really suits being on a beach. His tan skin glowing under the sun.

Wonwoo looked back at the sea, closing his eyes too. Feeling the sea breeze. He really wants this moment to last forever. They then walked and walked, until they arrived near a big rock. There was also a stall selling coconut shake. 

“Want some?” Mingyu asked. Wonwoo just nodded. Mingyu dashed to the stall while Wonwoo took a place on the big rock. Mingyu came back a while with two coconut shakes in his hand. He sat beside Wonwoo and handed one to Wonwoo. Wonwoo took it.

“It’s starting!” Mingyu suddenly said, looking ahead. “Huh, what’s starting?” Wonwoo followed Mingyu’s sight. He then gasped, stunned with the view in front of him.

It was the sunset. The blue sky slowly shifted its color to orange with a hue of red. The sea was sparkling, reflecting the sunrays. The sun slowly sank itself from their sight. “Do you like it? Our date?” Mingyu asked, looking at Wonwoo with a warm smile.

Wonwoo's heart started to beat so fast. Today was really beautiful. He can’t imagine how much Mingyu did to plan this. He finally went to places he never been. He then placed his head on Mingyu’s shoulder, seeking comfort. “It’s perfect. Thank you.” Wonwoo breathed out. Mingyu froze a bit from the sudden action and melted back. He leaned on Wonwoo’s head, intertwining their hands.

“Glad you like it.” Mingyu whispered into Wonwoo’s ears, rubbing Wonwoo’s knuckle with his thumb. Wonwoo felt shy with the sudden intimacy. They stayed like that until the sun finally disappeared.

Wonwoo would never ever forget his first date.

**II.**

“Good morning, Seungcheol.” Wonwoo greeted his cousin.

After a week from their first date, Wonwoo decided to plan the next date. He brought Mingyu to go horse riding. They were now at his cousin’s horse field. 

“Morning too, Wonwoo! And I guess you’re Wonwoo’s future spouse, right?” Seungcheol said as he shook Wonwoo’s hand.

Mingyu, who was beside Wonwoo, answered. “Yes, I’m Mingyu. Nice to meet you.” Mingyu blushed a bit hearing what Seungcheol called him. They shook hands too.

“So, are you ready to take your riding lesson?” Seungcheol asked. “Yes!” Mingyu nodded his head excitedly.

“Ok, let’s go to the stable.” Wonwoo and Mingyu followed Seungcheol to the stable. As they arrived at the stable, Seungcheol turned to Wonwoo. “So, do you want me to teach Mingyu or you could handle it?” he asked, twirling the key stable in his hand. Eyebrows lifting up and a smirk on his face.

Wonwoo smiled. Seungcheol can really read him well. “It’s okay. You can just rest. I can handle this alone.” He winked at Seungcheol. The latter just laughed and handed the key.

“Okay, have fun together. You know where to find me if anything happens.” Seungcheol said as he left.

“Come on.” Wonwoo said to Mingyu as he entered the stable. He looked around and landed his eyes on one horse. “Beauty! Haven’t seen you for a while.” He approached the black horse. He stroked it.

“Is this your horse? It’s pretty” Mingyu asked. “Yeah, ride him for years. He’s a strong one.” “Why Beauty?” “Black Beauty? You know, that novel.” “Why am I not surprised?” “Hey!”

After petting Beauty for a while, he turned to Mingyu. “Ok, let’s find you a horse.” Mingyu’s eyes glowed up. He just followed Wonwoo looking at each horse.

“How about Lizzie?” Wonwoo stopped in front of a white horse. “Lizzie?” “Yeah, she’s a good horse. Not as aggressive as the others.”

“Okay! What should I do now?” Mingyu tilted his head. “First, you have to make her comfortable with you. You should have good communication with it. Make sure you approach her slowly. Don’t be scared. Horses can detect it and it might try to hurt you. Here, try to pet it.” Wonwoo explained to him.

Mingyu gulped, trying to throw away his nervousness. He slowly approached Lizzie. “Hey, Lizzie. I’m Mingyu.” he said softly as he placed his hand on Lizzie’s head. When Lizzie didn’t show any sign of discomfort, Mingyu slowly stroked Lizzie’s hair. 

“Oh, you did well! It looks like Lizzie is already comfortable with you. That’s a good sign.” Wonwoo said, impressed. Mingyu flashed a smile. Wonwoo released Lizzie from the stable, placing her outside. He then took the horse riding equipment, wearing it on Lizzie and Mingyu. 

After a while, he managed to teach Mingyu to climb the horse. They were now walking on the field with Wonwoo guiding Lizzie with a leash. “Why can’t I handle Lizzie alone?” Mingyu asked, pouting.

“Mingyu, learning to ride a horse takes weeks. You can’t just expect to be skilled in just one day. It takes time to train your muscles and all. For now, this is okay.” Wonwoo explained, rolling his eyes at Mingyu’s childish behaviour.

Mingyu just continued whining, saying he wants to be like those men in a storybook. Wonwoo then took them back to the stable. “Hop off.” he instructed with a cold tone. Mingyu's eyes widened. He quickly got off from Lizzie. “Won…” “Stay here.” Wonwoo cutted off.

He then brought Lizzie back into the stable, leaving Mingyu.

***

Mingyu just looked down. Great. He just made Wonwoo mad. What a great way to ruin today's date. If only he didn’t keep whining like a kid. He then heard footsteps nearing him. From below, he could see black legs stopping in front of him.

He looked up and saw Wonwoo...smiling? “Here, get up.” Wonwoo said. “You’re not mad at me?” Mingyu asked softly, pouting. “Mad? No, I just brought you back so we can ride Beauty together.” Wonwoo chuckled.

Mingyu pout became deeper. “Don’t do that! I really thought you were mad at me.” “Aww...did you really think that I would be mad at you? Come on, do you want to join me or not?” 

Mingyu got on Beauty. “Hold on tight!” Wonwoo then kicked Beauty softly on the side to make it run. Mingyu who was surprised with the sudden movement quickly wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s body, pressing his body on Wonwoo’s. He could hear Wonwoo laugh.

“Still want to ride a horse alone with guidance?” “Shut up…” Mingyu whined. He buried his face on Wonwoo’s back, leaving only his eyes to peek up from Wonwoo’s shoulders. Wonwoo really looked really charming riding a horse. Rather than the soft looking Wonwoo he saw at his first date, this Wonwoo looked focused and serious. 

They ride Beauty around the field until noon.

**III.**

“I’m Minghao” “I’m Junhui.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.” They both said as they bowed.

“Nice to meet you too, Minghao, Junhui.” Wonwoo said. 

Wonwoo was now at Mingyu’s apartment. A few days ago, Wonwoo messaged Mingyu saying that he wanted to try those movies night like in the novels. And Mingyu being that whipped man, agreed with Wonwoo. Only that the Queen doesn’t want her son to sleep somewhere else, it was rather a ‘movies afternoon’.

Wonwoo also said that he wanted to meet his housemates. However, those two lovebirds already had plans.

“We’re truly sorry for not being able to join you two, your Highness” Jun said. “It’s okay. We still can meet another time.” Wonwoo said. Mingyu told Wonwoo to take a place in the living room.

“We’ll get going. Have fun.” Minghao said as Mingyu sent them off at the door. “I will.” Mingyu smiled.

“Oh...I know it’s still early. But if you want to do it, make sure to use protec-” Mingyu shut the door before Jun could finish his sentence. “They're in my room!” Jun shouted from outside. Mingyu just rolled his eyes. He went to the living room.

“Hey. Do you want to eat instant noodles? I can cook some.” He asked Wonwoo who was sitting on the couch.

“Gosh! Yes, please! My mom doesn’t let me eat those unhealthy delicious things.” Wonwoo said eagerly. “Okay, pick a movie from Netflix. I’ll come back later.” “Okay.”

After preparing noodles for two, Mingyu joined Wonwoo. Wonwoo scooted a bit, giving space for Mingyu to sit beside him. “Enola Holmes?” Mingyu asked as he handed the bowl. “What? It’s a great movie, you know.” Wonwoo said.

Entering the third movie, Wonwoo placed his head on Mingyu shoulders. “Is it okay?” Wonwoo asked. “Of course.” Mingyu then placed his arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder, stroking Wonwoo’s head. 

After a while, both of them fell asleep, unconsciously cuddling each other. And when Jun and Minghao return with dinner for them, they made sure to capture that soft moment before waking them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. I'm actually not really satisfied with this chapter ^^' I feel like it's lacking something. I really suck at describing things. But hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> And also, I've decided to make this story into 5 chapters. The next one will be about their preparation and the last chapter is their MARRIAGE. :D and maybe I'll write an extra chapter for their honeymoon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo....that's it.
> 
> I'm sorry if it seems so rush. I'm thinking about making a second chapter, but it depends on my motivation.


End file.
